michaelbaybatmanfandomcom-20200213-history
Bane
Diego Dorrance (ディエゴ・ドランス, Diego Doransu) who is a brilliant military mind and strategist, was denied any hope for a normal life when he was forced to rot away within a foreign island prison in South America as a child for a crime his father committed. Since his father died before his sentence was completed, Bane was forced to take his place in the prison, where he was subjected to military experiments. Among these undergone experiments came to the result of his derivative dependence on the chemical agent drug, called Venom, which granted him incredible abnormal physical strength and adrenaline. Breaking out of the prison, He sought to conquer worthy adversaries, make a criminal empire for himself and became and a super-villain/assassin known as Bane (ベイン, Bein). It wasn't long until he heard legends of Gotham City's Dark Knight and fought the hero numerous times in an effort to prove himself, only to be defeated and arrested time and time again. In more recent years, Bane became a victim of a sinister plot hatched by Joker and his pawn, Dr. Penelope Young, who drained the venom from his blood to create an even stronger variation known as Titan. In the end, Dr. Young was murdered and Joker's plans were foiled, but shipments of Titan remained within Gotham. Within Arkham City, Bane hopes to obtain the last remnants of the amazing compound for his own use to finally defeat Batman and become the most worthy opponent throughout the globe. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Fred Tatasciore (English), Not Known (Japanese) Imprisoned from birth to serve his dead father's sentence, Bane was raised inside the horrific environs of a Santa Prisca prison. Finding solace in smuggled books and meditation, he developed incredible powers of concentration. When he was subjected to military experiments with the experimental steroid Venom, his iron-forged will helped him survive where other test subjects had died, and he managed to escape. Determined to prove his worth, he sought out Batman and broke the Dark Knight's spine after causing a breakout of which Batman took weeks to round up the escaped villains. But Batman recovered and managed to beat Bane, cutting off the precious Venom supply that transforms Bane into a superhuman. *Hair Color: Brown *Eye Color: Brown (When on Venom: Green) *Height: 5 ft. 6 in. (When on Venom; 6 ft 8 in) *Weight: 140 lb. (When on Venom; 350 lb.) Attributes *Master strategist. *Intense focus. *Abnormally strong reaction to Venom, giving him incredibly enhanced physical abilities. *Determined to beat Batman, and all others who challenge him. Gallery File:131YoungBane.png|younger Bane. File:132YoungDiego.png|yonger Diego Dorrance. File:133Tn1Bane.png|Yonuger Bane, after injecting TN-1. File:291BaneUnmasked.png|Diego Dorrance. File:118BaneProfileAO.png|Bane's first profile. File:126BaneInArkhamOriginsfirstappear.png|Bane as a young adult. File:135BaneCloseUp.png|young Bane's close-up view. Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Osito *His Henchmen **Bird *John Daggett **Phillip Stryver Familiy *Edmund Dorrance (father, deceased) Neutral *Bill Wilson *Dr. Leonid Pavel *Penelope Young *Joker *Killer Croc *Lady Shiva *Deathstroke *Electrocutioner *Deadshot *Firefly *Copperhead Rivals *Batman Enemies *Batman *Robin *Nightwing *Leonid Pavel *Gotham City Police **James Gordon Abilities and Powers Powers and Weapons Abilities *Superstrength *Genius Level Intellect Equipment Weapons Strength level Weaknesses History Past Arriving in Gotham Bane was one of the eight assassins that was hired by the criminal mob boss Black Mask to kill Batman on Christmas Eve night. Bane recieved a booklet from his employer that said if he killed Batman, he would be rewarded with fifty million dollars. He first appears at the Royal Hotel, meeting with Firefly, Electrocutioner and Joker. Following the meeting, he waited at the hotel, knowing Batman would come for Joker. When Batman was about to enter the penthouse, Bane noticed him on the elevator's ceiling, tore him from an elevator and violently brought him to Joker, giving them one minute to talk. When their minute was up, Bane battled Batman in another room, before progressing to the balcony. Moments before Batman could defeat him, two police helicopters arrived. Bane and his men left, promising to return for the bounty. Batman placed a tracer of him, going unnoticed by Bane. After hearing reports that Bane had been shot, Batman moved to the morgue, where he discovered it was just an innocent Venom user. Following the tracer, Batman arrived at Bane's head-quarters, where he found the abandoned tracer beside some computers containing evidence that Batman was Bruce Wayne. Batman destroyed the computers and all other evidence. Bane invaded the Batcave and nearly beated Alfred to death. Batman later resuscitaded Alfred when he arrived to find the Cave in ruins. Bane next appears during Joker's siege on Blackgate Prison. He fights Batman while wearing a heart monitor that charges an electric chair Joker was sitting in with every beat. Batman stopped his heart with the Shock Gloves, but resuscitated him moments later. Enraged, Bane injected himself with TN-1, an enhanced form of Venom. He grew to monstrous size, too big for Batman to fight directly. After defeating him using stealth, Batman left Bane unconscious and hanging upside-down with his memory and knowledge of Batman's secret identity damaged permanently from the TN-1 making Batman and his secret safe once again. He was apprehended following Joker's defeat. Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Humans Category:Mutants Category:Male Category:Villains Category:League of Shadows Category:Former League of Shadows members Category:Assassin Category:Superstrength Category:Blackgate Prisoners Category:Drug Users